1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular system for providing articles in aseptic condition. More specifically, this invention relates to a device and process for maintaining and delivering articles in an environment where cross-contamination is important.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are few guidelines for maintaining aseptic conditions in many work environments, such as dentist and doctor offices. Thus, articles such as cotton rolls, disposable drink cups, suction tips, and the like, that come into contact with patient's are not free from pathogenic microorganisms. For example, when a dentist uses a cotton roll, the roll is simply taken from a supply jar or drawer, neither of which is aseptic, and inserted into a patient's mouth.
To maintain articles that are used in treating patients free from pathogenic microorganisms it is necessary to keep the articles away from effected areas such as countertops, non-aseptic storage containers and the like. Numerous procedures, cleansers, storage vessels and other means have been proposed to obtain and maintain aseptic conditions in working environments where cross-contamination is important. To date, however, none have been successful.